


一个俗烂的爱情故事

by Graycrocodile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graycrocodile/pseuds/Graycrocodile
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	一个俗烂的爱情故事

一个俗套的爱情故事需要些什么？首先，一个王子，应当是高大英俊的，迷茫的内心总感觉空荡荡的王子，一名正在寻找生命中另一半的男人，他会在不可抗力下遇到个什么姑娘，灵魂都为之震颤，苦苦追寻，辗转反侧；其次，需要一段纠葛的历史，只有在巨大命运洪流下裹挟着的无助爱情才能算是俗套；最后这个故事里要有一个反派，邪恶聪明的，瘦骨嶙峋总想着破坏王子计划的，总穿着长长黑衣服的大反派，最好再有一点话痨，这样才能在关键时刻用嘴炮给正面角色提供反杀机会。

Kylo Ren无疑就是那个命中注定的王子，除了长得奇怪了一点之外基本符合。他有着深色的长卷发和迷人眼睛，褐色的瞳孔很大，很温柔，像一匹温驯的母牛，不不，因为这是一个俗套的故事，正如我们反复提到的，俗套的故事里不应该有比喻或者排比这种增强语势的手法，它应当平铺直叙，浅显直白。Hux这样纠正到。Kylo Ren有一对很大的，温和的褐色瞳孔。他今天还在追那个捡破烂的女孩，他甚至专门调度了一名军官满宇宙寻找她的踪迹。他们两个人中间还有神秘的联系。哈！不可抗力！赞美原力！现在这个俗套的故事里还要带一点神的旨意。他披上黑色的真丝睡袍，舒适地窝在沙发里，捧着热气腾腾的茶，每个反派都应当热爱生活。可惜自己没有什么宠物，太空军舰不适合小动物生活，如果可以，Hux想，他想要一只猫，懒散的，好吃懒做的，橘猫。

Kylo杀死了最高领袖Snoke。呜呼，他前不久才上演了俄狄浦斯王弑父的戏码现在又要杀死师父和领袖，自己当上宇宙之王了？周围的爆炸听起来都像是为他的登基奏出的美妙乐章。他红着眼睛说是那个女孩杀掉Snoke自己跑掉的，搞笑，Hux知道Ren说谎时候的表情，他15岁时候被Snoke训到哭嘴上说是因为打到鼻子的生理泪水时就是这副委委屈屈的表情，太丑了，他简直想像那时候一样给他一块手帕给他擦干净眼泪，如果他没有掐住自己的脖子的话。

作为一个反派，能屈能伸，伺机反击是他应有的好品质。噬星者基地被炸个粉碎，那些人就是不肯给振荡器做一个好一点的防护是不是？还是工程师里有抵抗组织的内鬼？他在设计建造的时候明明反复强调要做一个足够结实的罩子，绝对牢靠的物理防护，结果Snoke一定要靠虚无缥缈的防护罩。这也难怪，如果不遇到这样的巨大失败，他怎么能再建造一个更大的武器，成为更邪恶的反派呢？现在这个基地也毁了，接连的失败让Hux备受打击，他当时就不应该把Kylo从雪地里捡回来，直接一枪崩了就没有后来的俗套故事了。但是那是Kylo Ren，他从20岁就认识的迷惘王子，抱着达斯维达头盔睡觉硬说是在感受黑暗原力接受外祖父指导的可笑小孩。他给他调试好每一架用来训练的机器人，每次他出任务回来他都会穿戴整齐在停机坪上迎接他的凯旋，他的眼睛注视着他，看着他每次回来身上的伤都越来越少，到最后他都不需要自己的照顾了，他可以毫发无损地完成每一个任务了。这是他长久以来难得需要自己照顾治疗的一次。他的衣服都脏了，真是烦人。

当Pryde来的时候他几乎控制不好自己的表情。每个反派都要有一个不亚于主角的悲惨童年。其实也没那么悲惨，只不过是被生父嫌弃嘲弄的私生子的故事罢了，现在那个从小时候就参与虐待自己的将军又来开始虐待成年的自己了，在茫茫宇宙中，这样的故事远远不及Kylo和那个垃圾女孩的爱情故事俗套，Hux用力掐了一下手心，当手指或者皮肉疼时，身体其他部分的感受就会没那么明显了。Kylo这头大蠢驴为什么要这样看着自己？去看你的命中注定另一半吧银河边的大鼻子情圣。为什么他要低着头小声跟自己保证会把Pryde毫无痕迹地杀掉？他一低头就显得那两片嘴唇格外厚实，Hux真想在上面栓一根绳子好让他闭嘴。

在Pryde死了之后，Hux活得非常滋润。他成功地建造了第三代噬星者，全部都在自己一人的意志下执行，没有令人讨厌的领袖再来干涉自己的动作了。他把放大器改变了形态藏在了整个星球的最内部。电磁振荡，足够稳定，安全。在Kylo Ren孜孜不倦地找垃圾少女完成他的训练这段时间，Hux重新梳理了第一秩序的内部结构，将陈旧的分级重新布局，他再也不要让任何一个将军去接听任何来自反叛军飞行器的通讯了。Kylo Ren的力量更加强大了，有时他甚至觉得他已经是一个合格的西斯了，他褐色的大瞳孔望向自己时看起来还是很温柔，但是的确有什么不一样了。他母亲死后他就砸碎了达斯维达的头盔，也把自己重新锻造的头盔销毁，像在销毁不堪的过去。他杀了太多人了，Hux担忧地想，他快当不成故事中的迷茫王子了，他快要取代自己当上最大的反派角色了。关于宇宙议会的建设消耗掉了Hux太多的精力，他仔仔细细地调查每一个议员的背景，从父母的关系开始，他阅读每一个人的成长，预测每一个人的好恶，每一个人的决定，都在他的预测当中。他受人崇拜，被人尊敬，他再也不用礼貌地讨好任何人了。他定居在了科洛桑，气候宜人，阳光灿烂的理想星球，适宜每一个物种生活。繁忙的公务后，他喜欢阅读一些关于艺术和幻想的书籍，听一些结构复杂的音乐，多么优美，多么精巧。他渐渐地把自己臆想的俗套的故事忘掉了。

层层的爆炸声把故事推向高潮。抵抗军把科洛桑炸得稀巴烂，自己辛辛苦苦建立的议会随着他们的脚步烟消云散。Hux可是凭着自己的努力和狠心好不容易爬到议长这个位置，怎么可能就这样轻易地拱手让人。关键时刻Kylo到不知道跑到什么地方了，他前几日说自己找到了那个新的绝地武士，要去找她做最后的决斗。他们会决斗，打到不分上下，浑身疼痛，最后滚在一起，做爱，达到生命的大和谐。烟雾迷漫，他似乎能预料到自己的必然失败。他会被送到军事法庭，为自己的独裁接受审判。失败独裁者没有一个是好下场。历史上的故事一遍一遍地重演，他可以看到那么多人的故事与自己重叠，他甚至没有留下一行两行遗书。他会作为一个标准的邪恶人物被记住，一个过早尝到生活苦痛的可怜私生子，一个卑微脆弱的自裁者。他掏出那柄古老的光剑，点亮，发出紫色的光。他小心翼翼讲锋芒对准自己的心脏。

预想的疼痛没有来。他整个人都被一股强大的力量推向屋子的角落。光剑都被捏得粉碎。太可惜了，我还挺喜欢那个颜色的，Hux没有来由地想，就像自尽这个想法从来没有席卷绝望的他一样。他抬头，Kylo带着一身血气，充满愤怒地瞪着自己。他的手是不是断了，肯定很疼吧。

“你怎么敢！你怎么敢！你不可以死！不可以！” 交流效率为零，Hux评价，他知道Kylo现在挺生气的，因为他又被掐住了脖子。

但接下来他被给予了一个吻。Kylo干燥的嘴唇碰上了他的。他情难自禁地闭上眼回应，忘了他还有一场败仗要打。他张开双臂环绕住Kylo厚实的肩膀，他的大手紧紧地搂住Hux的腰。这可太舒服了，被Kylo拥抱亲吻，他的心脏紧挨着自己的胸膛炙热地跳动。外面的战火似乎更加猛烈，上万艘军舰都在为了最后绝地武士的死亡而欢庆，西斯尊主重新莅临他的王座。科洛桑变成了一片废墟，属于第一秩序的废墟。

Kylo的断手需要治疗，抵抗组织的余孽需要清理，衰败的宇宙需要整治，曾经的战略需要调整。太累了，这可太累了。他想要一只宠物了，一只好吃懒做胖乎乎的大肥猫，可以把脸埋进它的毛绒绒的肚子上。但是现在他什么都不想干，他注视着Kylo，Kylo也在注视他。距离渐渐消失，化作另一个亲吻。这感觉太舒服了，Hux没想到自己竟然在关于王子和捡垃圾的小女孩的俗套故事中浪掷了那么多时间。故事依然俗烂，这是一个缺爱的红发男孩一直无法正视自己内心，多年之后，历经磨难他的爱人率先袒露真心的爱情故事。

“我是真的爱你，Hux。”西斯尊主咕囔着，像那个委屈的少年。

“好啦，我知道，我也爱你，Kylo。我们已经浪费太多时间了。”


End file.
